Nanny: last words
by nilescclover
Summary: B and Maggie have a fight with their father telling him that they 'hate him' will those be the last words they ever say to him?


The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

This is my first time to attempt "the nanny" fan fiction

E-mail me at with any comments good or bad.

In subject tell me "comments" please

Summery:

B and Maggie have a fight with their father telling him that they 'hate him' will those be the last words they ever say to him?

Jan 10, 2005

Last words

Background:

Niles in the kitchen, with Maxwell setting reading the paper at the table

Maggie in the living room on the phone

Fran out shopping

Brighton upstairs

Maggie yells: Put the damn phone down!

The kitchen door slams open.

Max: What is going on in here Maggie, I can hear you all the way in the kitchen. Maggie holds the phone away from her ear.

Maggie: Brighton is listening in on my conversation with Eddie. Max snatches the phone from her.

Max (in the phone): Eddie she'll have to call you back. He places the phone down. Maggie sits up.

Maggie: Why did you do that?

Max: stay right here.

Max walks to the edge of the stairs.

Max: (his voice was louder then usual) Brighton, down here now. Max moves back to the couch. As Brighton comes into sight, Max points down with his finger. He starts to yell now. Over here, sit down.

Brighton: But I…. (In a kids whining voice)

Max: Now! (Max's face was getting really red.)

Brighton puts his head down and slowly moves over to the couch and sits.

Max turns his back on the kids for a mille second.

Max: Niles!

Niles: Right here sir. Niles walks up to Max.

Max: He breathed slowly clearly annoyed. Where's Ms. Fine?

Niles: Out shopping sir. She told you that she was leaving this morning. Don't you remember?

Max: No. Max shook his head. (To himself) Now I remember, that's when we were arguing about her watching too much TV. He looks at Niles. Why does she go shopping when I need her the most?

Niles: It never fails. He walks back into the kitchen.

On the couch Maggie stretched out her arms trying to grab and strangle her brother.

Max has to intervene. He had to sit between them.

Max: Stop that. Right now. We are going to talk about this in an adult manner. He looked to his left over at Maggie.

Max: Now why did you yell at your brother like that, with a curse word at that? I didn't teach you that.

Maggie: He was listening to my conversations with Eddie. I could hear him giggling at us. I had enough of it. I had to do something.

Max: you could have come to me. He looks to his right over at Brighton. Why were you listening to your sister's conversations?

Brighton: Cause it juicy. Making smacking sounds at her.

Max: Now Brighton you need to respect you sister.

Brighton: Yeah right. When has she ever shown me any? Max takes a few deep breaths anger is boiling in his eyes.

Max: I don't like you tone with me young man.

Brighton stands.

Max: Sit back down we're not done son. He looks at Maggie for a second then back to Brighton.

Brighton: Why is she always on the phone. I never get to use it.

Max: That's not true. Is it?

Brighton: sure it is. When ever I want to use it. She's on it. Max faces Maggie.

Maggie: Yeah well, that still gives you no right to pick up the phone and listen to my conversations. Max looks at Brighton just in time to see him stick his tongue out at Maggie.

Max: That tongue better stay in your mouth.

Brighton: she started it.

Max: And I'm finishing it. Now… The front door swings open. Nanny Fine walks in with her arms loaded down with bags.

Fran: I'm back. Brighton jumps off the couch and runs over to her before she can even get her bags on the floor. He hugs her around the legs.

Fran: What was that for Brighton. Was I gone that long?

Max (calls from the couch): Hello Ms. Fine.

Fran: Oh, did I interrupt something?

Brighton: Just getting yelled at. Fran looks down at him.

Fran: Wha?

Max (his voice was now getting sterner): Brighton we're not finished. Back over here now! Both Fran and Brighton frown.

Fran: You better do what he says.

Brighton: But it's not fair.

Fran: Go on. Fran nudges him. Then (whispers) I've never seen him like this. What did you do? Brighton looks up at her and whispers, made him mad. Then he looks in the direction of the couch. (In his regular voice) Coming. He turns back to look at Fran and fakes a smile. She knew that smile. That meant he didn't want to go back over there but also didn't want to get into more trouble then he already was. She nodded.

Fran (whispers): That's right

Max: I want the both of you to apologize to each other and, face Maggie, No phone for 2 weeks cause you're grounded.

Maggie: What? That's not fair.

Max: Now both of you go to your room. Right this minute. Maggie gets up and storms towards the kitchen. She turns to face her father.

Maggie (yelling): So unfair you always take his side. You have ruined my life and any chance with Eddie. I never want to talk to you again. I hate you. I can't wait to get out of this house. Slams the door. Brighton gets up and turns towards Fran.

Brighton: Thanks dad. Now I have no life. He runs up the stairs.

Fran: Now whata was that all about Mr. Sheffield? Max sighs; shoulders slumped as he leans back on the couch. She takes a seat next to him.

Max: What have I done? I think I pushed them away for good. They both hate me.

Fran: No they don't. They're just upset. She pats him on the shoulder. They get upset with me all the time. You still see them here right?

Max: I don't know. It's different with me. Niles enters with a drink of scotch.

Niles: Your drink sir. He smiles trying to make him feel better.

Max: I didn't ask for a drink.

Niles: Very well then. He drinks the drink in his hand in one swallow. He retreats to the kitchen just as CC walks in.

CC: hello hello.

Fran: I'll go talk to them.

Max: Thanks. He sniffs. Fran leaves for the stairs.

C.C: Max your going to like this. She hands him a pack of papers. C.C. wondered what Ms. Fine did this time. He never looked so down. (To herself) Maybe he will finally come to his senses and kick her out. A smile crept across her face. Max looked over at her.

Max: What was that smile for? What is this? He looked down at the papers she handed him.

C.C: It's our next great thing. Are you going to read it? Max begins to read some of it. Starts to laugh. Ha, ha ha. He has a flash back of Maggie and Brighton saying they hate him.

He put it down on the couch and placed his hand up to his head.

Max: My head. I think I feel one of those headaches coming on. (Yells) Niles

Niles: Yes sir. Niles enters the den from the kitchen.

Max: I think I'll take that drink now.

Niles: Coming right up. C.C. (even though he knew it was wrong) want one too?

C.C.: Sure something strong if you don't mind. Faces Max, Well what did you think?

Max: I can't think about this right now. Picks the papers up and heads for the office. (To himself) maybe some fresh air will do me some good. He sits at a table outside on the terrace. C.C. follows. She still wants to know what is up with him. She's only seen him like this once. That was when…. When Sara died. (To herself) It couldn't be anything like that again could it? Niles enters with their drinks and the rest of the bottle just in case.

Niles: Your drink sir.

Max: Thanks old' man. I really need one.

Niles turns to CC. There you are, and I brought you the rest of the bottle just in case. He smiles at her.

CC: Give me that. She grabs the glass from him. Now get out. We have lots of work to do.

Upstairs: Fran walks up to Maggie room. She sees Brighton in the hallway. "Why are you listening at your sisters door?" Niles is coming up behind them. Brighton just shrugs,

Niles: I wonder where he learned that? He was trying to make a joke of things. Both of them laughed.

Brighton: I was helping her. If dad's not going to protect her I have too.

Niles and Fran: What? They both look at each other.

Brighton: If she's leaving I'm too.

Niles: No ones going anywhere.

Fran: Niles…. Fran knocks on Maggie's door.

Maggie: What do you want?

Fran: I want to talk.

Maggie: I don't.

Fran: Your dad.

Maggie: Ex-dad.

Fran: Oy…ex-dad

Maggie: Being unfair.

Fran: Tell me why? She hears the door unlock. She opens the door. Fran steps in. She sees a suitcase with some cloths in it on the bed. Going somewhere?

Maggie: I hate him. I want to move out.

Fran: You don't hate your father.

Maggie: Yes, I do.

Fran: Why cause he punished you?

Maggie: No, he does that all the time.

Fran: Does what honey?

Maggie: Takes Brighton side again. She threw cloths into the suitcase. He doesn't pay any attention to me and what I need. He loves Brighton more.

Fran: He doesn't. The one thing that I have learned being here is that he loves all his children more then you will ever know. Maggie wipes tears from her face and sniffs. She stops what she's doing then reaches in the top draw.

Maggie: Then why does he send Grace to therapy all the time?

Fran: Well, uh…. she's a different story altogether. But his trying.

Maggie: If he loves me so much and that's an if… Why does he always take Brighton's side?

Fran: He's just… Fran had to think about that one. (To herself) What was really going on with Mr. Sheffield? Fran's eyes move back and forth as she thinks. This one was harder then the last question. (To Maggie) Needs a little…. girl power, that's all.

Maggie: Like you?

Fran: Well, yeah. I guess you can say that. Her eyes opened wide as she thought she was breaking down the wall between them. Would you hate me?

Maggie: I couldn't you're my best of best friends. Maggie surprises her with a hug.

Fran: Well, if you leave, she sniffs and tries to make tears come out of her eyes. I'll miss you. We will miss you. Maggie pulled back some. You'll break your father's. She blinks. And my heart.

Maggie: I couldn't do that, Oh Fran. She gives her another hug.

Fran: It'll tear me apart to….to see you go. I mean, she swallows; it's your decision.

Maggie: I couldn't live that way.

Fran: In her high-pitched voice, so you'll stay. Maggie starts taking cloths back out of the suitcase.

Maggie: What do you think? She hugs Fran again. She gives thumbs up to a watching

Brighton and Niles who are standing in the hall. They give each other high five.

Niles: What did I tell ya? She great. Niles smiled.

Brighton: That's my nanny. Both Niles and B. laughed.

Fran: So you two will give your father another chance?

Brighton: Yeah, why not. Both of the kids walk down stairs. Niles walks up to Fran. Niles: Good job. He shakes his head. Tell me one thing. How do you do it?

Fran: She shrugs her shoulders. I don't know. I must have that women touch or maybe the guilt trip.

Niles: That you do. They both laugh.

Fran: Now Niles. Down boy.

A few minutes later downstairs:

The phone rings.

Niles: (yelling) I'll get it. He walks to the foyer table to get the phone. (Into the phone) Sheffield's residents. Maggie rushes over to him and thinking it was Eddie.

Maggie: (tries to grab the phone out of Niles' hands) Is it Eddie? Is it Eddie?

Niles: He holds the phone up out of her reach. No, it's the police, (back in the phone,) thank you officer, we will be right there. Fran comes from the kitchen.

Fran: Was that Mr. Sheffield? I can't find him anywhere. She looked at Niles. Who was it? Niles turned slightly to look at her straight in the eyes. Something bad has happened hasn't it? She could see it in those eyes. Those eyes only looked like that, when something was really wrong. He sighed.

Niles: Yes, Tears were dripping from his eyes. There was a pile up on the highway. He looks over at Fran. I mean a major pile up. He faces towards the kids who were now sitting on the couch watching him. He steps closer to them. Your father, he breathed out fast then blinked a few times trying to hold back more tears so he could talk. Was taken to the emergency room.

All three kids just stare back at him. Not knowing what to say or what to do. Maggie started to say something but then stopped.

Hospital:

A couple of paramedics: Coming through, coming through! They yelled as they rushed another victim though the emergency door.

Doctor: Another one, call it. He shook his head as a nurse snapped off the bloody gloves. She sees the worried look on Fran's face.

Nurse: Looking for someone, go to the front desk. Fran nods. The nurse points back outside. The other door, they have a list of the victims.

Fran: (to herself) _Oy, this must be bad if they are telling us that there's a victim list. _She swallows. _How to tell the kids this though? I mean it would devastate them. And, _she sniffed. _Me. How can this happen right at a time like this? But doesn't it always? I was…_ Fran tells Niles and the kids that they have gone though the wrong door. Niles looks at Fran. He understands that she is lying to him for the kids' safety.

Front desk:

There was a line of people about a mile long.

Niles: (to himself) _Great we will be here all day. What kind of pile up did they have? It looks like everyone in the city is in here. That's not a good sign. _He shook his head. Come kids; let's find a place to sit down.

Maggie: (her voice filled with anger) We don't want too. Niles looked over at Fran, who was standing in line, and shrugged. Gracie ran up to Fran.

Gracie: looking back at Niles, Is he all right? Why wont you tell us?

Brighton: Yeah, Fran why? I want to know now. He ordered.

Fran: So would I sweetie but we have to wait in line like everyone else.

Niles: It would be easier if we all sat down. They all sighed.

Fran: That's a good idea. She walked up to Niles, dragging Gracie with her.

Brighton: (snorting) Oh all right.

Maggie: If we have to. Gracie sat in Niles' lap while B sat in Fran's. How long do we have to wait?

Fran: Not too long. (To herself) I hope we can get this over with I hate to wait. They sit for only five minutes but it feels like forever. Fran couldn't take it much longer. She makes B. stand up.

Fran: I need a stretch. She stretches her arms out and yawns. Fran starts to walk then see a Dr. walking down the hall. (To herself) I'll find out then tell them. She pulls him away.

Fran: Tell it to me straight how is he?

Dr: Who again?

Fran: The nurse told me to come this way and I'm not sure what I'm doing.

Dr: Who are you looking for?

Fran: Maxwell Sheffield.

Dr: Name doesn't sound familiar. Let's see. He looks at a list on his clipboard. That must be the man with no id. He's in recovery asleep.

Fran: You mean.

Dr: He's just fine ma'am

Fran: Can I see him?

Dr: Just family.

Fran: Thanks. The doctor leaves. Fran walks down the hall and peers in his room. He is sound asleep.

Fran: (to herself) _should I tell the kids or teach them a lesson they won't forget. Um…perfect situation don't you think. Now Fran, that would be mean but worth every minute. I can pull this off. _ She smiles to herself as she goes back to the lobby.

Fran waves for Niles to come over to her. Niles looks over at the kids.

Niles: Stay here Fran has some news. Niles gets up and walks to her. How is he?

Fran: He's in recovery.

Niles: Oh thank god. I'll get the kids. He starts to them then turns back around. Can we see him?

Fran: Just family.

Niles: You're not family.

Fran: Could be. Niles laughs. Maggie sees him smiling at Fran.

Maggie: That's a good sign. He's smiling. B and Gracie jump up. Niles starts to head off towards the kids again to give them the news but Fran grabs him by the arm.

Fran: Wait Niles,

Niles: What is it?

B and Gracie notice that Fran grabbed him.

Gracie: Now what's wrong?

Brighton: Let's just watch them. The kids watch intensely. Fran tells Niles her plan. He shakes his head.

Gracie: I can't take the suspense. I have to know what they are talking about. Gracie walks up to Niles and over hears him say, but that's not right if their father's….

Gracie: If our father's what? Niles looks at Gracie then back at Fran.

Niles: uh…. um… Niles moves his eyes back and forth trying to come up with a lie.

Niles: (to himself) _I hate to lie to them but she's right this would be the perfect time to teach them about what they said earlier. _He turns Gracie around and slightly pushes her in the direction of the others. Ms. Fine is looking for someone to ask them if we can see your father.

Gracie: But he is all right? She turned back around and looked up at him. Right?

Niles: That's what we are trying to find out. The last Dr. didn't know who she was looking for. Just that they found a man that fit his description. When Gracie wasn't looking at Niles anymore. He whispered to Fran, I hope you know what you are doing here.

Fran: Trust me Niles, Fran walks off in the opposite direction of the lobby back to his room.

Fran (to herself): _that should be enough time to make the kids think I talked to someone._ Then about five minutes later she comes up to Niles. This time she puts on one of her saddened looks. She tells Niles he's in room 110 and not to tell the kids a thing. Niles takes the kids in the direction of his room. Gracie stands there. Fran picks up a phone from one of the phone booths.

Gracie: Fran aren't you coming?

Fran: Yes, I wanted to call Ms. Babcock and tell her what happened first.

Niles winks at Fran.

Niles: Here let me do that. He takes the phone from her. You take the kids.

Room 110

Fran slowly opens the door.

Fran: Now kids, before we go in I want to tell you that daddy is say, not awake right now.

Brighton: (with worry) He will be though right? Fran swallowed.

Fran: Soon very soon.

Maggie: (sobbing) He's not all right? She sniffed. Is he?

Fran: He just needs time. Fran knew that he would be just fine.

When CC finds out she was hysterical.

CC: (yelling) Where's my husband, where's my husband? As she came though the doors of the hospital.

Dr: What's his name? CC sees Niles in the hallway walking towards her.

CC: (walking passed him) How is he? Oh what the hell, (pushing him out of the way) I'll find out myself.

Niles: That's not a good idea right now. He's with his kids. CC walks in and the kids are hugging their father. Max is still not awake yet. Kids look up and see their least favorite person. CC. After getting a look at Max she almost faints. Fran and Niles had to catch her.

Fran: Take it easy. Fran helps her sit in a chair. There.

She looked over at both Niles and Fran and the kids. They move to the other side of the bed so she can see him. CC shoots her chair closer to the bed. She took his hand, which Fran wanted to kill her for.

Niles: (whispers) Ms. Fine. Fran relaxed some.

CC: (starts to sob) Maxwell don't die on me. You can't. She sniffs. I… (sniff, sniff) I don't think I could… (sniff, sniff) Live…like this. I mean… Tears were forming in her eyes. She sniffs again. It's hard enough…. seeing you like this….

Fran and Niles look at each other and shrug. Still CC continues to cry.

CC: I don't…. Niles felt for CC even though he didn't like to see her obsess over Max. Fran nodded at him. She could read Niles better then he could read himself. She knew that Niles had feelings for Ms. Babcock but she was never going to get over this obsession with Max. Niles stood behind CC and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Niles: I know how you feel. She looked up at him.

CC: You can't possibly know, how I'm feeling! She looked at his kids then back to Fran and Niles. None of you can.

Niles: I assure you that Maxwell will be fine. He smiled at Fran. A nurse came into the room.

Nurse: Family only please. Niles nods to the nurse and takes CC by the arm.

Niles: Time to go. He looks at Fran.

CC: But what about Nanny Fine?

Niles: She has to stay with the kids, now lets go. Niles gently leads her out the door.

CC: (whining like a kid) But I don't want to go Niles.

Niles: Neither do I. But we were asked to leave. He walks her down the hall.

Back in the room:

The kids look over at Fran and smile.

Nurse: He needs his rest ma'am.

Fran: I know, his kids just wanted to say hello and to apologize for this morning. Right kids.

Nurse: I'll give you a few more minutes then you have to leave. The nurse walks out of the room. The kids go up to the bed and hug their father.

Maggie, Brighton and Gracie were all sobbing.

Maggie: We are sorry dad. We love you.

Brighton: Dad, please wake up. Please I'll never be bad again. I'm sorry I didn't mean it. He sniffs. I love…I love you.

Gracie: She didn't know why they were supposed to be sorry for but she tells her dad that she was sorry too. Daddy we love and need you. Come back come back to us. He slowly opens his eyes. Fran smiles at him.

Max: (sleepily) I thought they said 'family only' Ms. Fine. How did you get in here? You're not family.

Fran: I'm family. He glared at her with one of his famous glares.

Max: (shouting to her like he always does) Ms. Fine!

All three kids: (at once) She could be dad. He smiled at them. He knew that they wanted her to be more part of the family. He was going to say something back but thought better of it. When she gave him one of her innocent looks.

Max: (to himself) _Let my kids enjoy this moment in time. Just like I'm. They are right; she is like family to me. She made my kids think twice about talking to me like they did this morning and that means everything to me. Just how she keeps this family together. Maybe that does make her part of this family. Maybe someday. Maybe someday. _

"Well,"

The end.


End file.
